


greek & godly

by sweetricebuns



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: (but like only Vaguely?), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, laurent's horny and in love. Good for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetricebuns/pseuds/sweetricebuns
Summary: Though he'd never admit it, Laurent absolutely loves post-gym Damen.(Damen is attractive. Very attractive. Laurent deals.)
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 225





	greek & godly

**Author's Note:**

> working title: 'sweaty damen deserves a blowjob'
> 
> (unedited, because we die like men)

Laurent is in the kitchen when he hears their door open, and he turns just as Damen walks through the threshold and into the apartment.

When Damen’s eyes spot Laurent, his face blossoms into a grin, wide and toothy the way it usually is whenever he spots Laurent. It’s a happy little thing that warms Laurent down to his core, and Laurent is helpless to the answering smile that tugs at his own lips.

“Hey,” Damen says in greeting, dropping his gym bag on the floor. The door closes behind him, locking automatically.

Laurent hums. He leans against the kitchen counter as Damen comes up to him, a gentle hand landing on Laurent’s waist as he leans down for a kiss. And how could Laurent say no to that?

His hand comes up to rest on Damen’s nape, fingers threading through the short, damp curls he finds there. It’s a short kiss, chaste and sweet, but that doesn’t stop Damen from following when Laurent pulls away.

Laurent shoves at Damen’s chest as laughter tumbles out of his mouth. Damen’s grin returns at full force. “How was the gym?” Laurent asks, moving away from Damen to open the refrigerator. He takes out a bottle of water, handing it to Damen blindly as he surveys the remnants of their fridge. They need to go grocery shopping, soon.

When he closes the fridge door, it’s to see Damen frowning down at the bottle in his hands. “I told you we need to stop buying plastic bottles, Laurent,” Damen says. Nonetheless, he twists the bottle cap open, downing its contents in only a couple of chugs.

“That’s the last of what we had,” Laurent promises. Damen’s been on some eco-friendly kick, recently—the result of Nikandros dragging Damen to some Greenpeace gathering in the city. When Damen had come back home, impassioned and burning with a desire to somehow undo millenia of environmental damage, Laurent could do nothing but indulge him.

Damen nods, tossing the bottle into their recycling bin. “Tell you all about my day later,” Damen says, bending down to steal another kiss. Laurent is happy to oblige. “Let me shower.”

He walks away, reaching behind himself to pull his shirt over his head as he disappears into their bedroom. Laurent, like a moth to a flame, follows.

Laurent sits on their bed and watches Damen tinker about the room, discarded shirt in hand as he digs around for clean clothes. When Damen catches Laurent watching him, he raises an eyebrow in question, to which Laurent responds with a shrug. Damen huffs out an amused breath, shaking his head.

Laurent spends the next few moments trailing his eyes over Damen’s body, watching the way his torso twists and curls every time Damen bends down or reaches for something. His skin is still damp with drying sweat, and it glistens in the best of ways. Aware of the attention—the way he’s acutely aware of anything related to Laurent—Damen flexes the muscles in his arms. “Like what you see?” he asks, voice teasing. 

Laurent laughs at that. “Fishing for compliments, are we?”

The truth is, he _does_ like what he sees. He likes it a lot.

Though he’d never admit it, Laurent absolutely loves post-gym Damen. He’s spent many a Saturday afternoon contemplating why that is, and he still can’t quite put his finger on it. He’d brought it up to Vannes, once, a couple of glasses of red in. She had only laughed at him, said _you’d jump his bones even if he were covered in pig shit, Laurent_ , and brought out another bottle.

Damen’s voice pulls him out of his reverie.

“You going to join me?” Damen asks, a small smile playing at his lips. He’s leaning against the doorway of their en suite. Laurent wants to devour him.

“Nope,” Laurent answers. Damen says nothing to that, only watching as Laurent gets up from the bed and moves towards him. Laurent can feel the weight, the heat of Damen’s gaze on him, and it sends shivers up his spine.

Laurent pushes Damen against the door of their en suite with a hand on Damen’s chest, pushing himself up on his toes to leave kisses down the line of Damen’s jaw.

“You’re very attractive,” Laurent says, hands trailing up the solid expanse of Damen’s chest. “But you already know that.”

Damen hums, and the sound makes Damen’s sternum vibrate underneath Laurent’s palms. Laurent suppresses another shiver. “Makes me feel good when you tell me, though,” he responds. Damen moves his hands down Laurent’s sides, touch light but no less tantalizing. They eventually come to rest on Laurent’s hips, Damen’s thumbs worming their way under his shirt and digging into the flesh there.

“Is that right?” Laurent wraps his arms around Damen’s neck, taking great delight in the way Damen automatically bends down to capture Laurent’s lips in a kiss. It’s slow, but hot, their lips moving against each other in wet passes.

As the kiss deepens, Laurent can’t think of anything but _slick_ and _more_ and _Damen_. When he pulls away, teeth tugging at Damen’s bottom lip for a brief instant, Damen whimpers, and the need simmering in Laurent’s belly roars.

He leaves kisses along the length of Damen’s throat, occasionally scraping his teeth against the thin skin. Laurent uncoils his arms from Damen’s neck, his hands landing on Damen’s arms. They move up and down in reverent passes, Laurent humming appreciatively at the hard bulge of his muscles.

“Laurent,” Damen breathes, voice strained. His head is tilted back, almost as if to put himself on display, and Laurent wants him so much it hurts. His hands haven’t moved from their position on Laurent’s hips.

Laurent drags his hands to Damen’s torso, pushing a little as he does so. He stares in heated wonder at the muscled flesh, and almost as if he’s been hypnotized, he leans in and bites.

Damen inhales sharply, and he’s pushing his chest out like he wants more of whatever Laurent is giving him. It’s hot, so hot, and Laurent can’t take his eyes off the body in front of him.

There are bite marks, deep, red, and a little wet, on Damen’s right pec that Laurent attempts to soothe with his tongue. Satisfied with that, he turns his cheek, and lets himself place a soft kiss on Damen’s nipple. 

“Hands on my shoulders,” Laurent murmurs, breath light and warm against Damen’s nipple. He glances up at Damen, heat shooting through his veins as he registers the impatient arousal on on Damen’s face. Still, Damen doesn’t say anything. When he complies, hands warm atop his shoulders through the fabric of Laurent’s shirt, Laurent is hit with just how much power he has over Damen in this moment. It’s a thrilling feeling.

Laurent closes the miniscule distance between him and Damen, the both of them shuddering at the way their hips press against each other. Laurent’s right hand moves down to hold Damen’s hip in place, while his left stays where it is. He brings his attention back to Damen’s nipples, and, without further prompting, sucks one into his mouth. He uses his free hand to swipe at the other, thumb moving in circles over the pebbled flesh.

Damen groans, strangled and guttural, as his hips buck up at the stimulation. Laurent moves his head to Damen’s other nipple to swirl his tongue around it briefly, before he looks up. Damen is watching him, lips parted as he drags in ragged breaths, and Laurent can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face at the image.

He did that.

Damen smiles, too, an instinctive reaction to Laurent’s happiness. He attempts to bend down, perhaps for another kiss, but Laurent stops him, the hand on Damen’s chest pushing him back.

“I’m not done yet,” Laurent says. Damen lets out a small laugh in response, nodding in acquiescence. And because he can’t help himself, “Later.”

“Okay.”

Laurent plants several kisses down the plane of Damen’s torso as a reward, feeling Damen’s breath hitch with every open-mouthed press. He braces himself against Damen’s body as he lowers himself, his knees hitting the ground.

There is a thud from above him, and when Laurent looks up, it’s to see Damen with his head resting against the door, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Okay?” Laurent asks.

Damen nods, tilting his chin down and meeting Laurent’s eyes. “You’ve got no idea how good you look,” he says, voice rough.

Laurent preens at the compliment. Damen takes that opportunity to push Laurent’s hair back from his face, fingers threading through the golden locks before moving down to swipe the back of his finger against Laurent’s cheekbone.

“Stop distracting me,” Laurent says, chastising him. He nips at Damen’s finger as if in retribution.

“I’m distracting you, am I?” The hands at Damen’s hips tug at the waistband of his basketball shorts before pulling them down completely. Obediently, Damen steps out of them and pushes them aside with his foot.

“Yes,” he murmurs, his gaze zeroing in on the bulge in front of him.

He leans in and presses his face against it, nuzzling his cheek against the black fabric of Damen’s underwear. “Very distracting,” he says, more to himself. Laurent holds Damen’s hips steady, feels the strain and tension underneath his fingertips, and inhales deeply.

His mouth waters. Good lord.

“Could you come like this?” Laurent asks, one hand moving to cup Damen through his underwear. He massages Damen’s arousal, pushing his palm up against Damen’s cock with firm pressure. His fingers move up and down where he knows his cockhead is, and Damen is choking on a moan above him.

“Laurent—”

“Hush.”

Laurent takes his hand off Damen, using both hands then to tug Damen’s underwear down. They pool at Damen’s feet, forgotten as Laurent puts his mouth on the flesh where Damen’s thigh and groin meet. It’s giving underneath his teeth, soft and supple, and Laurent feels a compulsion to mark the skin there, so he does.

Fingers thread through golden locks as Laurent noses his way to the thatch of curls that frame Damen’s cock. The scent of Damen is stronger, here—salt and sweat and man and _Damen_.

Damen smells powerful. He smells like strength, and sex, and Laurent is heady with it, feels his arousal multiply tenfold with each deep inhale. Laurent slips a hand down his pants, under his own underwear, and wraps his hand around his own cock, squeezing himself to alleviate some of the pressure. He groans, and hears Damen groan with him.

“Please, Laurent.”

The hand in Laurent’s hair fists and tugs, and it’s only then that Laurent realizes he’d closed his eyes. He whines, wants nothing more in the fog of his arousal to savour the way Damen smells, the way he tastes—

Laurent settles himself properly in front of Damen, his one hand still holding himself while the other wraps around the base of Damen’s cock. He takes a moment to drink in the sight of it, hard and weeping at the tip for him, and he sighs happily.

He thumbs at the tip of Damen’s cock, spreading the wetness and watching as more clear fluid dribbles out of the tip. Laurent hums, appreciative, as he leans forward to put his lips on it, his mouth stretching wider and wider with every inch of thick girth that he takes in.

It’s bitter, the way he’s come to expect it, and it tastes good. _So_ good.

He pulls back just as half of Damen’s length is in his mouth, sucking gently as he moves up. Damen bucks his hips just as Laurent rests the pucker of his lips against the tip, and it slides against his cheek, leaving a clear wet strip across his skin. Laurent swipes a finger against it, collecting viscous liquid with his fingertip. He meets Damen’s eyes from underneath his lashes as his tongue darts out to clean his finger, and flames prickle underneath his skin as Damen watches, gaze dark and lust-ridden.

Laurent licks a stripe up the underside of Damen’s cock, tongue working languorously against his frenulum as he gets to the tip. Damen’s fist in Laurent’s hair tightens, and Laurent takes that as his cue to work Damen’s entire length into his mouth.

Damen’s cock is heavy on his tongue, and Laurent moans around the length as he feels the tip hit the back of his throat. He’s distantly aware of his own hand moving up and down his cock, getting wetter and wetter with each pass.

Laurent gags a little when Damen thrusts forward without warning, and the wet sound Laurent makes at the back of his throat makes Damen’s cock throb. Laurent, pleased, swallows around it.

When he looks up at Damen this time, he’s treated to the sight of Damen with his head back, neck exposed and mouth open with the force of his breathing, while his forearm rests across his eyes. His muscles bulge from the way he’s holding himself, and Laurent feels the heat in his veins race with his desire for Damen.

He starts pulling off the length, only so that he can comfortably suck at Damen’s cock. His hand wraps around whatever his mouth can’t reach, wrist flicking the way he knows Damen likes as Damen thrusts in and out of his mouth.

“Damen,” Laurent moans, suckling at the head of Damen’s cock. It fits so well in his mouth. He’s thrusting into his own fist now, he knows. He tries to imagine that his own hand is Damen’s, imagines large, bronze hands on his cock and hips and ass, and his breath catches in his throat.

“Look at me, Damen.”

Damen’s hips stutter when he looks down and their eyes lock.

“Laurent— Laurent—”

“Want you to come in my mouth, Damen,” Laurent says, fisting Damen’s cock. “Can you do that for me?”

Laurent opens his mouth, resting the tip of Damen’s cock against his tongue. With his own hand down his pants, he wonders what Damen sees.

Damen comes with a strangled breath and loud groan. He feels Damen’s cum coat his mouth, the way it rests on his tongue and leaves smears on his lips, and feels the heat in his belly crescendo before he comes, a wrecked moan ripping out of him and into the air between them.

Ragged pants fill the silence as they both come down from their high, catching their breaths. Laurent closes his mouth, tasting Damen, and he feels warmth coil low in his belly, itching underneath his skin. He knows what this means, knows that he needs _more_.

He feels Damen swipe his thumb across his bottom lip, through the mess of cum still there. Meeting Damen’s gaze, Laurent takes Damen’s thumb into his mouth and sucks.

“Laurent.”

Damen’s gaze is still dark, trained on him, and Laurent feels his insides tighten with lust.

“Up.”

Laurent stands on unsteady feet, gingerly pulling his cum-soaked hand out of his pants. Damen, uncaring, cups Laurent’s face and kisses him, hard. It’s sloppy, and Laurent knows Damen can taste himself on Laurent’s tongue. It’s good. It feels good.

“That was good,” Damen whispers, pulling away just so that their lips are hairsbreadth away from each other. Laurent hums, gravitating towards Damen. He puts a hand on Damen’s chest and—

“Oh.” Laurent’s cum sits on Damen’s chest, smeared.

Damen looks down, then at Laurent’s hand, and laughs. It’s happy. Sated.

Laurent feels happy. Sated.

“Join me,” Damen whispers, tilting his head towards the shower. Laurent, a little dizzy with endorphins and the intimacy, thinks, _Always_.

“Yeah, okay,” Laurent murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Damen’s lips. Damen beams at him. What else can Laurent do but smile in return?

**Author's Note:**

> this idea started out as laurent being OBSESSED with the way damen smells post-gym and somehow turned into this monster? if this sounds a little bit like my last fic, that's because the premise. is kind of the same LOL talk abt projecting
> 
> hope you guys like it nonetheless!
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://1drous.tumblr.com/)! stay safe and healthy, everyone :*


End file.
